The value of a promise
by Rouroni Tai
Summary: Tai and the digidestineids go to the digiworld to portect it from a new enemym, Tai disappears and a devasted Sora is trying to find him, a misterious hunter named Vazz appears and helps them but who is him? and is he gonna be able to stop the new enenmy?
1. A lost love a crying soul

**I**

**A lost love a crying soul**

_Its already tow weeks since it happened_… An auburn girl thought in the emptiness of her dark room.

"And it's all my fault…" She said to herself crying again.

Two weeks before…

A brown haired boy was sitting in the bench of a park. He was drowned in his thoughts and memories of that place.

"Sora and I used to walk in this park, but we haven't since…" His words were stopped by a stabbing of pain. "Well since she started dating Matt."

He looked at the sky asking himself why she called him, she hasn't called since… well you can imagine.

_We used to talk a lot, but after that happened, a barrier between us appeared. I can't blame her, I decided that I didn't want to be so close to her, it was to painful. I spoiled everything and I said all that horrible things to her. _He thought remembering to himself how stupid he was

_Why she called me?_ He asked to himself for the tenth time.

_Okay I was in may room when my mobile started to beep, I looked the screen to find out who was calling. I froze when I saw it was Sora, I answered and stammered something like _"Hello?"…

"Tai?" Sora said at the other side of the phone.

"Hi Sora… How are you?" Tai asked without knowing what to say.

"I'm okay err… what about you?" She said in the same situation.

"I'm fine… what is it?" He asked trying to decide if he wanted to talk to Sora or not.

"Well… you know… its been a while since the last time we talked, I mean really talked, so I was wondering if we could meet sometime to… talk."

Tai said nothing, he was to surprised to think, but fortunately he remembered that he was able to talk soon enough to answer.

"Hum… yeah sure why not? when would you like to meet?"

"Well… I was thinking that… well if you were not busy we could meet now."

_Now? She means right now? Oh man, what I'm gonna do?_

"Yeah its okay, would you like to go to the…"

"Park… yeah sure." Sora said finishing his sentence. "What about in half an hour?"

"See ya there." Both said at the same time and laughed.

"Well see ya later, I gotta go." Sora said as she hanged…

Tai stared at the sky of the park again. Sora said half an hour, but he decided to be there a little earlier, he wanted to be alone at that place for a little time just to remember.

"Well, it was good to arrive here earlier, and later I can go and get some chips or whatever." He said to himself, I mean he really said to himself.

"You really have to stop talking to yourself, someone that haven't known you for her entire life would think that you are insane or something." A very familiar voice said to him.

Tai turned and there was Sora smiling to him. And with horror he discovered how much he have missed that smile and how much he loved that girl. _I can't, she is with Matt, Matt is my best friend, and also for Sora, I'm or was his best friend… Just that. _

"Well she wouldn't be so far from the truth."

Sora laughed and kept her lovely smile. But something in Tai, the way he looked at her… His eyes, something…

_No… not again. I loved this guy with all my heart and he obviously never felt the same way. I won't fall with the same rock, besides now I have Matt._

Sora's smile faded and Tai turned his head to close his eyes for a second to remember that there have never been something between them besides a friendship. _Just friend…_

"Well… what have you been doing in all this time?" Sora asked him trying to break the ice that had just formed.

"Not a lot, I left the football team, and… I think it's the only important thing I did." _Well besides that stupid painting. _"What about you?"

"Well I have been working in my mom's shop and hmm… hanging out with Matt, yesterday we celebrated our anniversary, we have been together for a whole year!"

"Well that's… awesome." Tai said repressing a face of pain and trying to sound happy for the lovely couple.

"Isn't it? he took me to a lovely restaurant for dinner, and gave me this beautiful necklace." Sora said to him showing Matt's present.

"That's… just great." Tai answered wanting to change the Matt subject but incapable of doing it.

Suddenly Sora made a question that froze Tai.

"Tai… I wanna know… what happened to us?"

Tai stood quiet unable to answer, she knew what happened to them, that awful fight, what she wanted to know was why.

"I… I really… don't know."

_Now that you are so far _

_It's so hard to accept the fact_

_That without your smile _

_My heart only wants to die_

_Because I thought I could_

_Live without you_

Tai repeated to himself the lyrics of one of his poems. The only person in the whole world that knew he could write poems was him.

"I really don't know Sora." He continued.

"Well… I wanna know cuz I really…" _Love you? that's what I was going to say? No, not again besides, I don't love him anymore… I don't… _"Appreciate your friendship very much, and I want it back…"

_Just friends after all, aren't we? _"Yeah me to, I want to be your best friend again." Tai answered trying to hide his feelings.

_I knew it " your best friend", just that, it have always been like this._

"Yeah that would be good, being… good friends again…" Sora said turning her head hiding the one single tear that have appeared in her beautiful crimson eyes.

"Yeah it would be nice…" _I knew it, I can't stand it, it's too painful. _"Well it's getting a little bit late would you like me to escort you to your house?"

"No it's okay I' m gonna meet Matt later." She said looking at him again, now that she was free of tears.

"Oh… I see… are you gonna meet him at this park?" Tai asked hiding any emotion.

"No… I'm gonna see him at the ice cream place." _I will never meet anyone in this park besides… besides you idiot._

"Well if you want I can go with you and stay until Matt arrives." He suggested.

"Yeah thank you."

No one said nothing till the arrived the ice cream place, inside they talked about old time when they were younger. They were having a nice enough chat when a blonde boy arrived.

"Hi hon how are you?" He greeted Sora and thensurprised he looked Tai. "Tai? How are you pal?"

His relationship with Matt didn't change a bit when his problem with Sora happened so he answered normally.

"I'm okay, what about you rock singer?" Tai answered cheerfully.

"Great, I'm glad that both of you finally decided to talk to each other." He said with a movie star smile.

"Yeah, eventually we have to, don't ya think?" Tai answered as he stood up. "Well I better go home I don't wanna interrupt you."

"Stay with us if you want it's okay for us, isn't hon?" Matt asked Sora.

She doubted for a moment but gave the answer Matt knew she will.

"Yeah it's cool for us."

"No… I really gotta go… I have to help Kari to clean the house." He said finding a good excuse.

_But you said you had nothing to do this evening. _Sora thought.

"Well see ya guys." Tai said living the ice cream place.

While he was walking he stopped to look at the window were Sora and Matt were talking cheerfully.

"They are a very pretty couple, don't ya think?" He said to himself as he walked away.

"I'm glad that you both are talking to each other again." Matt said to his girlfriend. "You were such good friends."

Matt turned to order something letting Sora watch out of the window and give Tai a look full of grief before he disappeared into the darkness of night.

"Yeah we were…"

Sora was sleeping restlessly in her room, she was having a night mare. She woke up breathing noisily and crying.

It was the same nightmare that she had the night before, the same nightmare that made her call Tai and talk to him.

She walking alone in a vast dessert, then Tai appears by his side. She talks to him but he doesn't answer, he acts like if she doesn't exist. She talks to him again as he turns to her and ask "Sorry… Who are you?" But he is not pretending, in his eyes she can see that he really don't know who is she. She desperately says "It's me Sora don't you remember me?" He looks at her trying to remember. "Sorry I…. don't…"

Suddenly he starts to separate from her and a huge column of light appears around him. Tai turns his head to her with a sad smile and says "Good bye… Sora." As he disappears.

Sora went to the kitchen to drink some water. When she returned to her room she sat down on her bed trying to calm down when suddenly her cell phone beeped. She stood up from her bed took it and answered, it was Matt.

"Hello?" Sora said to him.

"Sorry hon, did I wake you up?" Matt asked.

"No… I was awake, I had…" _I nightmare about Tai? no way… _"I wanted to go to the bathroom, what is it hon?"

"Well Izzy called me just a minute ago, he said that's something huge is happening in the digiworld."

"Oh… I see… What we are going to do?" She asked concerned.

"Well he told me we can meet tomorrow morning at his place around nine."

"Okay see ya there…"

"Yeah see ya there I love you." Matt said to her.

"Yeah… me too…." She said before she hanged.

At next morning Tai was outside his building walking to Izzy's place when he saw an auburn girl staring at the sky, lost in her thoughts.

Sora felt that someone was looking at her and she turned. There a brown haired boy was watching her.

"Morning Tai." She said.

"Morning Sora, you are going to Izzy's house, aren't you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I think you too."

"Yeah, would you like to walk with me?"

"Yeah sure."

In the whole way to Izzy's house none of them said a word. When they arrived Matt, Mimi, Joe, Kari, who left earlier than Tai, T.K., and of course Izzy were waiting for them in his room sitting in a circle.

"Well all of you are wondering why I asked you to come." Izzy said.

"No, what I was really wondering was if you don't have anything to eat, I didn't take breakfast and I'm starving." Tai said and everyone even Izzy laughed.

"Well almost everyone here is wondering why I called you." Everyone nodded.

"Well yesterday I was using my comp when an e-mail opened automatically; it was an e-mail from Gennai telling me something very disturbing."

All of them stood quiet waiting for Izzy to continue.

"He wrote that something is threatening the digiworld and… that all of our digimon have been captured."

"What?" Tai asked out loud.

"That's it, our digimon were captured, my question is what we are going to do?" Izzy asked very seriously.

"The only one thing we can do, we must go there and save our digimon and then kick any digiworld destroyer's ass." Tai said standing up.

"It's not that easy, the last time we went we were in a great danger and we had our digimon with us, this time it's gonna be almost impossible." Izzy answered.

"Yeah I agree with Izzy, it's too dangerous." Joe said taking his glasses off.

"We can't abandon them; they always protected us when we were in trouble and besides they are our friends." Tai said to all of them.

"I also think that it's very dangerous." Matt said thoughtfully. "But I agree with Tai, we have to help them."

"Well we can try democracy." Mimi said with her eternal cheerful tone. "Who wants to go and save our digimon?"

Everyone even Joe and Izzy raised their hands.

"Well I think that makes it, do we have any port to the digiworld?" Tai asked.

"Yeah Gennai told me he will have a port opened for us." Izzy answered showing the screen of his lap top to them.

"Well if we are all prepared… LET'S GO!" Tai said disappearing with a light.

When Sora saw him disappearing with the light she remembered her dream and quickly went after him.

They arrived at a huge desert. While they were walking Tai looked back at Sora who was at the very end of the group, for some reason alone. Tai watched her with more attention and he saw her face was full of … fear?

Tai walked toward her and asked.

"What is it Sora, what's wrong?"

"Everything is… just right…" She lied without looking at him.

"Sora… I have known you for my whole life and… I know that something is happening to you, what is it?"

Sora turned her head to him and Tai surprised saw that her beautiful crimson eyes were full of pain.

She came closer hiding her face again.

"Tai… please… promise me something…" She told him with a trembling voice.

"Whatever you want." He answered trying to comfort her.

"Promise me that you will never forget about me…" She said putting her head on his chest.

"Yeah sure I… would never be able to forget you… Sora." He answered without understanding why Sora will ask him such thing.

"Thank you…" She said closing her eyes as she hugged Tai.

That hug took Tai by surprise. He looked at the other digidestineid. Fortunately for him none of them, most importantly Matt, was aware of the hug. Tai unable to resist embraced her.

Mimi looked back and saw them, the scene was just sweet. She stared at them for a moment. _They look so cute, just like if they were so… it's like… oh crap._

"SORA TAI WATCH OUT!" She shouted and both separated quickly enough to prevent being seen by the other digidestineid and more importantly Matt.

"What is it Mimi?" Matt asked worried.

"Oh sorry I thought I saw something." She answered innocently. _Yeah, I really saw something…_

Sora separated from Tai with a strange looking in her face and walked toward Matt. Tai stood in his place at the very back and Mimi went by his side. There she stared at him with her inquisitive brown eyes.

"You saw us, aren't you?" He asked her.

"Yeah and I really think I saw something." She answered giving a special emphasis to really.

"We were just hugging, nothing really important." He replied trying to defend.

"Yeah a normal huge between friends it's not a big deal, but when I saw you and Sora well… you didn't seem exactly like friends."

"What do you want from me?" He asked annoyed.

"I wanna know… do you still love her?" Mimi asked.

Tai didn't answered immediately, Mimi was the only person who knew he was in love with Sora.

"Yeah… I think I do…"

"Well, why don't you tell her?"

"Don't start again please, she loves Matt, she is Matt's girl and doing that would be like…"

"Betraying Matt…"

"Yes, besides she doesn't likes me of that I'm sure so..."

"Tai… I really appreciate you but I can't deny that… you are an idiot for this kind of things."

Tai looked at her, she was right he sucked at things like love.

"Actually I'm surprised, you have known Sora all this time and you still don't understand…"

"Understand what? That she prefers Matt? That she doesn't like me? I can assure you, I do understand that." He said angrily but keeping his voice down.

Mimi looked at him.

"You are such an idiot Tai… but cute idiot at all." She said walking away.

Tai was walking drown in his thoughts when suddenly the earth shaked and a huge monster with the form a tri horned dinosaur appeared from the sand. All the digidestineid ran in order to escape from the creature but Sora fell down.

Matt turned ready to help her but before he could move someone was between Sora and the beast.

"Don't you dare to touch her." Tai said to the huge monster which roared fiercefully.

Suddenly a strange light glowed around Tai and the crest of courage appeared in his chest. As the monster was creating a dark ball of energy the light around Tai grew brighter. The monster threw it's ball to Tai.

Tai turned his head toward Sora as the ball was rushing over him, he gave her one last smile as he said. "Good bye." When the dark ball and the light around Tai clashed a huge column of light appeared and both Tai and the monster vanished.

When Tai said good bye to Sora she almost heard her heart splitting in thousands of shards, she tried to say something, to beg him to stay… but she couldn't.

When he disappeared she stood up and walked toward the place where Tai was before he vanished, Matt ran and tried to embrace her but he rejected his arms and fall on her knees, she was in shock once again Matt embraced her and this time she did nothing.

At the back Kari was on her knees to unable to believe what happened as her face was covered with tears.

Matt was hugging Sora trying to repress his own tears. Sora cried Tai's name with a heartbreaking voice a lot of times while she was painfully sobbing.

"Tai…" She said one last time before losing conscious.

Present time…

Sora was in her room unable to shed another tear. She was to sad for that. Suddenly her phone started to beep. She stood up almost automatically and answered it.

"Hello?" Mimi voice said.

"Hi Mimi, how are you?" Sora asked without caring about the answer.

"I… well… I'm fine I think… what about you?"

"I'm… okay yeah I think I'm okay." Sora lied.

"Both of us know that that's not true but… I just wanna remember you that I'm here for you if you need me, that's all." Mimi said at the verge of tears.

"Yeah thank you meems the same for you." Sora answered without paying attention to what she was saying.

"Sora I wanna know something."

"What is it?"

"You… still love Tai, don't you?"

Sora didn't answered.

"Sora?"

"Meems I will call you later I need to rest." Sora said.

"No Sora please."

"Talk to you later…" Sora said and hanged.

The girl went to her bed. If she loved Tai or not wasn't important anymore because…

"Tai… is gone…" She said and cried again with even more sorrow…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well here is the value of a promise (again) but I assure you this time is the good one.**_

**_I decided to change some things and explain them better like the situations between the character specially Tai and Sora, Vazz's past, and some other things also i don't know if Vazz it's gonna be Tai or not so find out, please review and enjoy it. Thanks hope ya like iit_**


	2. Just a little hope

**II **

**Just a little hope**

Izzy was in his room, as always he was with his lap top but his mind was somewhere else . He was thinking about Tai disappearance when suddenly an e-mail opened automatically. Izzy read it twice unable to believe it's content.

Sora was in her room when her cell phone beeped, it was Izzy.

"Hi Izzy." She said neutrally.

"Sora I need you to come to my hose now." He said restlessly.

"Why?" She asked carelessly.

"Because I think that Tai may be still alive!"

Sora was running with all her forces to Izzy's house, the only thing that she can think at that moment were his words.

"It's true? I mean." She asked gasping. "Tai is alive?"

"I am not sure but at least we have a little hope, please follow me." He answered.

Sora followed Izzy to the same room where they gathered tow weeks ago before Tai… well before Tai disappeared.

"Well I ask you to come here today, because this afternoon I received an email telling me that Tai is still alive and that we have to find him before it is too late." Izzy declared.

"But who send you that email?" Joe asked. "I mean may be it's lying."

Sora gave him a killing glance.

"I dunno it doesn't have any direction." Izzy answered.

"Well that doesn't matter we have to go to the digiworld, we can't abandon Tai." Sora said repressing her tears.

"I dunno Sora to go to the digiworld now is very dangerous." Matt said seriously, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Sora took his arm away and stood up.

"FOR GOD SAKE MATT, TAI IS ALIVE BUT IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING HE CAN DIE, WE HAVE TO FIND HIM DON'T FORGET THAT HE RISKED HIS LIVE TO SAVE US, to save me… please we have to save him, that he disappeared was my fault, and need to save him." Sora said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Sora, it could have been any of us and would have also protected us, don't blame yourself." Mimi said to her trying to contain her own tears.

Suddenly a silent sob made everyone to keep quite.

"Please… please… we have to save my brother." Kari said sobbing. " I… I can't abandon him."

"Calm down I didn't say that we aren't going to help him I just said that it will be a dangerous journey." Matt said calmly.

"Sorry hon it's just that I miss him a lot." Sora said repented.

"I know, I miss him too he is my best friend ya know?." The boy said comprehensively, grabbing her hand.

"Sora you must understand that maybe the email is wrong, we have just a little hope." Izzy declared.

"Yes." Sora replied. "But that little hope it's all we have."

"Well, if we all are ready its time to go." Matt said and he opened the digiport. But before they leave Sora noticed something she hasn't seen before, something that touched her heart more than anything that evening. It was Kari's expression the expression of someone who's heart its being broken in thousands shards someone with a pain such deep that she cant express it with words not even with tears.

Few seconds later in the digiworld…

The digidestineid were walking in the same desert where Tai disappeared, Sora notice that Kari was a little apart from the rest of the group so Sora went besides her, when Mimi saw her she was to follow her but she was stopped by Matt. "Leave them alone, they need a time to talk just the tow of them."

Mimi stood quiet, did Matt knew about Sora's feelings for Tai? No that can't be.

"How are ya Kari?" Sora asked in a loving mode.

"I… am… alright." The girl answered absently.

"Kari, I want you to know that I understand how you are feeling, I…" _Love Tai? No… _"Appreciate Tai a lot, I have known him for my whole life and even if we had some trouble he I still my best friend so… I miss him a lot too he is like… a brother for me." She said.

"Thanks Sora, It's just that… I miss him to much." She said sobbing as she hugged Sora.

"I know Kari, I know." She said and she started to cry silently.

An hour later the group was still walking in the same desert where Tai disappeared. Sora and Kari were walking at the end. After they walked for a while a giant apelike beast appeared in front of them. It was grey and black just like the one that attacked them tow weeks before. It looked at them with his two yellow glowing eyes, the beast swing one of its giant arms creating a big wind that took Sora and Kari down When the monster was ready to attack Sora she shouted Tai's name. And in that very moment a figure appeared between Sora and the monster.

"Don't you dare to touch the girl." The shape said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Well here you have the second chapter, i hope ya liked ii I wanna thank my reviwers and also the reviwers that supported me the same time, well hope you enjoy see ya._**


	3. The strange hunter

**III**

**The strange hunter**

"Don't you dare to touch the girl." The figure said.

The beast roared and attacked but with an incredible speed the figure evaded the attack. The beast roared furiously and tried again to hit the figure, but this time the stranger unsheathed a beautiful katana and ripped the beast's arms.

The huge monster cried in pain but before it could do anything else the stranger made a high jump and with a single strike he cut it's head off.

The figure returned his sword to it's sheath and walked toward Sora and Kari.

"Are you okay?" He asked Sora

"Yeah, I am fine, thanks to you." The girl answered.

"And you?" He asked Kari.

"Im okay tank you a lot." She said gratefully.

"Good." He said. "Well this place is not safe for you, follow me I will take you to the nearest village you will be safer there."

Matt looked at him doubtfully, but he decided to trust him, after all he saved Sora.

When they arrive to the village, the stranger guided them to a pub. When they all were sat he ordered something to drink he was dressed with a dark tunic with almost all his face cover and he was wearing a cap. He was carrying a bow, a quiver of arrows, a knife and his sword.

"Well… I have just one question, who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Matt Ishida, that blonde boy over there is my brother Takeru Takaishi." Matt answered pointing T.K.

"You can call me T.K." The boy said.

"That pretty girl over there is Mimi Tacikawa." Matt continued.

"O-hio." The girl greeted cheerfully.

"The blue haired boy is Joe Kido and the spike haired boy is Izzumi Koushiouru."

"Pleased to meet ya." Joe said.

"Just call me Izzy." The spike haired boy said.

"That other girl over there is Hikari Yagami." He said.

"Just Kari please, and thanks again for saving me." She thanked.

"And this auburn girl is Sora Takenouchi." He ended.

"Pleased to meet you." The girl said smiling.

"And what's your name?" She asked.

"Im Vazz." He said simply. "And what are you doing in a place like this? it's not common to see humans in the digiworld."

"Well yes we are looking for someone, have you seen this guy?" Matt said giving him a picture of Tai. He saw it for a while with a strange expression but he said nothing.

"Uhh… Vazz are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Uh? Yes I'm alright, but I haven't seen this guy I'm sorry." He answered.

"Vazz well… I would like to know how you did that?" Izzy asked interested.

"Did what?" He asked.

"You know… killing that digimon. How did you do it? Because you are a human, I guess, and not a lot of humans can do that kind of tings."

"Well, I'm a dark slayer." _Well at least is what that old man said. _

"A dark slayer?" Izzy asked even more interested.

"Yeah, a dark slayer it's like a hunter, but with special abilities like high speed, faster reflexes and that sort of things." He answered.

"And you gained all those abilities or you were born with them?" Izzy questioned.

"I… really don't know…" Vazz answered and Izzy stood quiet.

"Wait a second." He said taking Tai's picture.

"DIGITAMAMON!" He called.

"Did you call me Vazz?" The digimon said.

"Yes, have you seen this human around?" Vazz said giving him the picture.

After seeing the picture, the digimon responded. "No, I haven't seen any human here besides you for a while." The digimon answered.

"Well, thanks you can go now." Vazz responded.

"See you around Vazz." The digimon said and left.

"Sorry." He said. "But who is this guy?"

"He is our friend, his name is Tai, tow weeks ago, one of those monsters attacked us, and he disappeared taking the monster with him to save us." Matt responded.

_To save me… _Sora thought.

"And what makes you think that he is still alive?" Vazz asked noticing the pain that appeared in Sora's face.

"Well this evening I receive an email telling me that he is still alive so we are looking for him." Izzy answered.

"Well, my advice for you is not keeping much hope, well its time to me to go." Vazz said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"Well… you see, I also have to find someone." Vazz answered simply and walked away.

"One other thing." He said before leaving. "I think it's better for you to stay here or go back to your world, outside is very dangerous."

"Yeah we know, but we have find him." Matt answered.

"As you wish…" Vazz said before leaving.

Later the digidestineid decide to continue with they search. They were walking on the same desert, Sora was walking besides Matt, hand with hand.

Mimi was looking them wondering what was happening between Tai and Sora. The way they hugged, may be… may they were still in love then, what about Matt? Sora loved Matt she was sure of it but…

Suddenly another beast appeared just like the one that Vazz killed but it had red eyes.

"Im sick of this." Sora cried.

Matt embraced her ready to face the beast.

"I can't take this anymore." Sora said closing her eyes.

When the beast was ready to attack them, an arrow thrust in its hand, but before it could even roar other three arrows flew in its direction hitting the monster just in the throat. Promptly they found the archer that save them, it was Vazz.

"You've already save me tow times." She said to him gratefully

"Oh well, a man needs a hobby." He answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked Matt.

"Yeah thank you." He answered smiling.

"I though you were looking for someone." The girl asked.

"Well yes but I wanted to be sure that you guys where okay and, I think that it was a good idea." He responded.

"And who are ya looking for Vazz?" Matt asked.

"Im looking for the digidestineid." He answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chocolatelover1: hehe glad ya liked it.

AngelSachiya: Yup I wrote the value of a promise once but it was removed so here I am again hehe hope ya liked it.

JyouraKouimi: Well no Izzy's name is Izzumy (i think) and I'm a taioria fan hehe


	4. Unexpected help

**IV **

**Unexpected help**

"Im looking for the digidestineid." Vazz responded.

All of them stood there silently. They were very surprised but at last Matt spoke.

"Why do you want to find them?" He asked unconfidently.

Vazz looked at him evaluating if it was a good idea to tell him, but he decided that Matt wasn't dangerous at all.

"Well, I was sent to protect them." He answered simply.

"By whom?" Matt asked

"Sorry Matt I can't tell you that." He answered.

"Well again I suggest you to come back to your world, it's very dangerous around here for humans…" Suddenly an idea came to Vazz mind. _Okay… humans in the digiworld looking for a friend, there shouldn't be humans in the digiworld so…_

"You… are the digidestineid… aren't you?" Vazz asked.

"Yes we are the digidestineid." Sora answered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Vazz shouted.

"What? YOU NEVER ASKED OR MENTIONED ANYTHING UNTIL MATT ASKED!" Sora answered also shouting.

"WELL THIS IS A KIND OF SECRET MISSION YA KNOW? I CAN'T GO AKING FOR THE DIGIDESTINEID IF IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!"

"WELL IF YOU DON'T ASK YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE FIND WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR AND BESIDE, HOW THE HELL WE WILL KNOW THAT YOU WERE LOOKINGFOR US!" Sora complained.

"WELL THATS… uh… well that's." _Oh shit I did it again._ "Maybe, you are right, uh I… am sorry". _Gees I hate when this happens_. "Sorry." He said again.

Sora laughed, for first time in two weeks, everyone looked at her surprised.

_He is… cute… _She thought.

"I accept your apologize Vazz , after all you have saved me tow times."

"Well as I told you a man needs a hobby and after all it's my job to kill this things, they are too dangerous for normal digimon." Vazz answered.

"I would like to know more about this digimon Vazz , what are they? Because I doubt they are entirely digimon." Izzy said.

"Yeah may be you are right, but I really don't know a thing about this creatures." The hunter said.

"Well I think it's better to leave this desert before another of those beasts decides to appear." Matt suggested

"I agree." Vazz said simply as he started to walk.

After a while walking they arrived to a strange forest, there they stopped to rest a bit and drink some water.

They were all sitting except foe Vazz, who was apparently in an eternal alert.

"I wanna know Vazz, why you are supposed to protect us?" Matt asked seriously.

"I was told to by someone, he said it was my mission, just that."

"Really? Someone just told you to protect us and you did?" Matt asked surprised.

"Well yes, it was an odd situation so I did." Vazz answered.

Matt said nothing feeling that Vazz wanted to stop that conversation.

"There's something I wanna know… you are the digidestineid, aren't you supposed to have digimon of your own?"

"Yes… we are supposed to have them, but they were captured that's why we came when Tai… wheni disappeared." Matt said choosing his words very carefully.

"I see…" Vazz said quietly.

"Are you going to help us finding Tai and our digimon?" Sora asked him.

"Well… you are the digidestineid and I'm supposed to protect you, and you are going to look for both your digimon and your friend Tai, so… I think I will." He answered to her.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Kari said containing her tears.

Vazz looked at her smiling but obviously no one was able to see his smile.

"You're welcome Miss Kari." Vazz said to the girl. "Rest a little more, the person that told me to protect you also told me to take you to a place named 'the avernum' maybe your digimon are there."

"Take us there." Matt interrupted.

"He also told me to warn you, that place is very dangerous, digimon like Myotismon, Piedmon and Apocalymon were born there."

Everyone shivered when he mentioned the name of Apocalymon.

"So… do you wanna go?" Vazz asked. "Maybe there you will find information about your friend."

No one said nothing.

"I will go." Kari said firmly.

"Me too." Sora answered.

"I'm with them." Matt said.

"And I think that all of us will also go." Mimi said.

Izzy, Joe, and T.K. nodded.

"Well then, I suggest to keep going, 'the avernum' is far from here." He said and started walking.

The digidestineid stood up and followed him.

When the night arrived they were still walking in that forest.

"Well we will sleep here tonight and we will continue at the sunrise, rest, it's a long road the, I will look after you this night so don't worry." Vazz said.

That night Sora slept restless, in her dreams always was the scene of Tai smiling to her before disappearing. She woke up of one of her dreams at the middle of the night crying.

_I miss Tai so much… _She thought. _We just started to talk to each other again._

She stood up, she was so sad, so confused. Did she was in love with Tai? How could it be? She was with Matt. She get rid of her feelings for him, or she didn't?

_No… it's just that he was my best friend… Yeah… he was just my best friend and nothing else and I don't… love him. _She tried to convince herself.

She looked around. Matt was lying in the ground, close to where she was sleeping. She looked at him and smiled with love. _Yes, I love… Matt. _She said trying t convince herself again.

She looked around again. She saw Kari who was calling her brother in her dreams. Sora couldn't repress a face of pain. Besides Kari everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for Vazz, who was sitting on the branch of a tree.

Sora walked toward him, he heard her but he didn't move.

"You are supposed to be resting Miss Sora." He said in a very respectful way without turning his head.

"I don't need to rest now, I'm not tired." She lied, she was afraid of dreaming of Tai again.

"But what about you?" The girl asked.

"I don't like to sleep." Vazz answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Vazz, the thing about the dark slyer, since when you are one? I mean what you were or did before that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Vazz answered simply.

"What?" Sora asked. That wasn't the answer she expected.

"That, I don't remember what I was, I lost my memory I don't remember anything of my life before the past tow weeks, not even my name, nothing." Vazz said with something close to sadness

"But why?" Sora asked.

"I don't know tow weeks ago, someone found me near death and took me to his house, there I woke up without knowing who I was or anything about me. He told me that I was a dark slyer and told me of my abilities, he asked me to find you and I accepted."

"That's horrible." She said. "I mean to forget everything, your live, your name and your loved persons."

"Yes it's horrible." And for the first time Sora saw his eyes, tow brown chocolate eyes full of doubt and sadness but, at the same time tow very serenely eyes, and in that moment a question come to Sora's mind.

"Vazz would you let me see your face." She asked

"Sorry Miss Sora I.."

"Just, call me Sora." She interrupted.

"Uh? Well sorry Sora but that person told me to never let anyone see my face until I remember everything he told me that not even me can see my face before I recover my memory." He said.

"I understand." She said and she yawned.

"I thought you weren't tired." Vazz said laughing.

"Well… at this very moment I also don't like to sleep." Sora answered.

"It's because of him?" Vazz asked.

"What?" Sora asked surprised.

"You can't sleep because of your missing friend, Tai?"

"Well… I…" Sora tried to answer nervously plying with her hair.

"So you do, were you very close to him?" Vazz asked.

"Well you see…" Sora started trying to speak with her brain and no with her heart. "He was my best friend but I while ago we… had a little problem."

"Do you love him?"

Sora stood froze, did she?

"No, he was just… my best friend, I just… appreciate him a lot."

"I see… well Sora I think that you should try to sleep, tomorrow morning we will continue our journey."

"I think you are right, goodnight Vazz." Sora said.

"Goodnight Sora." Vazz replied returning with a jump to his branch.

Sora returned to where she was sleeping, she laid down near Matt, and she closed her eyes, but this time she slept peacefully the whole night.

The next morning all of them woke up ready to continue their search, and with a beautiful sun shining, a renewed hope and the unexpected help of Vazz, the digidestineid started their real journey to find Tai and they digimon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taioriaforeva11: thanks

JyouraKouimi:... thanks for R&R -


	5. Trusting a new friend

**V**

**Trusting a new friend**

"Vazz, we have been walking for two days in this creepy forest." Mimi said tired.

"Yes and we hadn't eat anything since breakfast." Kari complained.

"I'm starving Vazz." Sora said desperately.

"I think it's better to rest here and find some food." Matt said very, very tired.

"You're right, is getting late, so we are going to stop here for the night." Vazz said.

All of the digidestineid sat down with relief, they were very tired.

"Izzy and Joe, I need you to get some wood for a fire." Vazz said to them.

Joe protested saying that he was very tired. Izzy just nodded and walked away, and Joe didn't have any option but to follow him.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." Vazz said standing up. " Matt, T.K. stay here and take care of the girls."

Both nodded and Vazz walked away.

Izzy and Joe where looking for wood as Vazz instructed, but Joe was restless and nervous.

"What do you think of Vazz?" He asked Izzy. "I mean, do you trust him?"

Izzy took a little time to think before he answered.

"Yes, I think I do."

"But this could be a trap."

"Yes it could, but we don't have any other option if we wanna survive." Izzy answered.

"Probably you are right, as usual." Joe said with resignation.

"Well, it's done." Izzy said holding a large bunch of sticks.

The other digidestineid where sitting in a circle.

"What do you think about Vazz helping us?" Matt, who was holding Sora, asked.

"I dunno, I'm not really sure if we can trust him." T.K. said.

"I think it's okay, besides he have saved us two times." Sora said without moving.

"Yeah, if he wanted us death he could have let those monsters to kill us." Kari answered a little bit angry because of the distrust that T.K. had in the one who was helping them to find her brother.

"Just trust him, he is a friend." Mimi said.

"All the girls trust him, he is not that handsome." Matt said laughing

Joe and Izzy appeared from some bushes greeting everyone; they sat down joining the circle and the conversation.

"We were deciding if it was okay trusting Vazz or not." Matt said to them.

"Really? That was exactly what we were discussing." Joe said.

"Well it makes nervous the fact that he always has his face covered." T.K. said.

"Yeah that's a little bit odd, why he never shows his face to us." Joe asked.

"Well that's true, but I'm sure he has some reason for doing it." Kari said trying to defend him.

"I think that's something about Vazz you have to know." Sora said abandoning Matt's arms.

All of them look at her waiting for the information about Vazz that she was going to give them.

Sora told them what Vazz told her about his amnesia.

"And the most important thing is… that this happened about two weeks ago." She finished.

"Two weeks ago… about the time Tai disappeared." Matt said understanding what Sora was trying to said.

"So maybe Vazz…" Kari said.

"Maybe Vazz is Tai." Sora said finishing her sentence.

"Well that's a probability, but… as far as I can remember Tai didn't have those kind of abilities."

"Yeah, but it's too much coincidence." Matt said. " And also there's the fact that he was told not to show his face."

"Yes, there's a great possibility that he could be Tai, but as I said it's just a possibility." Izzy spoke thoughtfully.

Vazz was in the woods looking for some food, when he heard the sound of a brook. He walked toward the sound and he found the stream, which was bigger than he had thought. There he found some fishes.

_This will be good enough. _He said to himself and start to catch them one by one, he was pretty fast. When he caught enough fishes he took them and started to tie them but suddenly he heard a small growl. Suddenly a dog like digimon appeared.

Vazz looked at it and it looked ready to attack.

"Come here boy, I'm not gonna hurt you, don't worry." He said with a calming voice.

The digimon stopped and doubt for a moment, then it walked toward Vazz and he noticed that one of her legs was injured. The dog kept walking and lied next to him.

"You are alone, aren't you?" Vazz asked the creature giving it a fish.

The digimon gave the fish a huge bite and looked Vazz, then he continued eating.

Vazz looked its injured leg and stood up.

"You wait here, I'm gonna get something that will make you feel better, please don't eat the fish." Vazz said standing up and leaving.

After a while Vazz reappeared with some leafs, the dog was in its same position and the fish was intact. He took a rock and smashed them. When he finished he put the sticky substance on the dog's leg covering it with another leaf as a bandage.

Once he was done, the digimon stood up. It gave Vazz a grateful look and disappeared into the woods.

Vazz looked the dog until it disappeared and then he saw the fishes.

"Damn it! I forgot!" He thought remembering why he was there.

The digidestineid were around the fire that Matt made with the sticks that Izzy and Joe brought.

"Vazz is taking his time, don't ya think?" Mimi said starving

"Maybe something happened to him." Sora answered worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he can take care of himself." Matt said when suddenly Vazz appeared holding a large amount of fish.

"Sorry I was… delayed." He said. "I hope one of you to be a good cooker cuz I suck."

"I can cook them, don't worry Vazz." Matt said standing up.

After Matt finished cooking the fish everyone enjoyed a delicious meal, everyone except Vazz who, as usual, was sitting apart from the rest.

Sora saw him and took a fish for him, but she was stopped by Matt. She was ready to complain but immediately she found out why Matt had stopped her. Kari was walking toward Vazz with a fish in her hands.

"Uh… Vazz?" Kari asked sheepishly.

"Something's wrong, Kari?" Vazz asked.

"Uh… no, it's just that I saw that you haven't eaten anything and I … bring you some food." Kari said shyly.

Vazz looked the girl that was offering him a fish. He stood up and took it thanking her.

"Your welcome." She said shy.

Vazz looked her smiling, she noticed even with his face covered.

"Thank you very much." Vazz said putting his hand on her head.

"I'm not a dog." She said laughing.

"Yeah I know." Vazz said also laughing leaving his hand where it was.

Kari enjoyed a little more the caress and she left.

Once they were all finished they went to sleep. Vazz of course stood awake. He was looking at the stars sitting on the branch of a tree when he heard a little moan.

He found that the one moaning was Kari. He jumped from his branch and walked close to her. Once he was close enough he noticed that she was saying something.

"Brother…" She said silently as one single tear appeared in her closed eyes.

Vazz looked Kari feeling very sorry for her, he raised his hand and gently he cleaned the tear from Kari's face.

"She is an angel, don't ya think?" A voice asked quietly from Vazz's back.

He tuned and saw Mimi giving him a sweet smile.

"Yeah, she is." Vazz said looking Kari again. "But she is very sad."

"Yes, she is very strong, but she is devastated, after all Tai was her beloved brother."

"He was, wasn't he? And what about you? What do you feel about Tai's missing?" Vazz asked.

"I… I think that I… well I miss… him… yes, I miss him." Mimi said hiding her face.

Vazz looked her understanding what she was feeling. He turned and caressed Kari's face. She opened her eyes slowly looking Vazz.

"Tai?" She asked quietly.

Vazz didn't answer, he was so sorry for her and sorry of not being the one she was looking for.

"Sorry Kari, is just me, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said.

"No, is okay, I wasn't having a good dreaming at all."

" Even thou you should try to sleep, the avernum is still far from here." Vazz said and the girl obeyed.

"You should try to sleep to Mimi."

The girl smiled again and stared at the sky.

"I'm not really tired, besides this is a beautiful night." Mimi said.

"Yeah, that's true." Vazz answered looking the stars.

"It would be more romantic if you see it with the company of a beautiful girl than seeing it alone, don't ya think?" Mimi asked with a sweet tone.

"Well that offer is very difficult to reject." Vazz answered laughing. "But, unfortunately for us, you will have to save it for another time, tomorrow we have along journey, so is better for you to rest a little bit."

"I think you are right." Mimi said yawning. "Well Vazz good night."

"Good night."

Mimi gave him one last of her sweets smiles and fell sleep.

Vazz saw her smiling too and the returned to his branch.

_They are good people… _Vazz said watching the sleeping group, and soon he fell sleep.

Vazz was in a dark place covered with fire and ashes. He was surrounded by dozens of strange creatures. Suddenly one of them attacked him, and he killed it almost automatically with his own hands.

Horrified he looked his hands but they were… _Claws? What the hell? _But before he could think of anything else another beast attacked.

When he saw the creature, a killing fury possessed him and, again, he killed the creature almost automatically.

Once he killed the second creature the rest was ready to attack. Suddenly something inside him arose and he roared fiercely within the darkness…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here you have. The fifth chap. Hope ya enjoy**

**Firehedgehog: thank ya, this chapter goes for you.**

**Frozen Twins: I wouldn't be that sure if I were you, thanks glas ya likd it.**

**Taioriaforeva: Thanks a lot! glad ya liked it.**

**JyouraKoumi: Glad ya liked it. - **


	6. Vazz

**VI**

**Vazz**

Vazz woke up in the middle of the night sweating. _What the hell was that? _He asked himself. It was just a dream but it was… too real for a simple dream. Suddenly he heard steps. He looked down and saw Sora's shape walking toward his tree.

"You are suppose to be sleeping." Vazz told her.

"Well yes but… I woke up and I herd you moaning…" She told him shyly.

"I see… Why did ya wake up?" Vazz asked suspecting the answer.

"Well I had…" She started.

"A nightmare… Sorry." Vazz said.

"No it's okay, you were having a nightmare too, aren't you?"

"Yes… I think I had one…" Vazz said turning his head toward the sky.

"I… see." Sora said astonished. The image of Vazz under the moonlight was…

"This is a beautiful night, don't ya think?" Vazz said.

"Yeah… it is." Sora said still wondered by Vazz's image.

"Are you gonna try to sleep again?" Vazz asked.

"No, besides I'm not really tiered."

_All this girls have always the sane excuse. _Vazz thought.

"Well then, I don't wanna sleep either so…" Vazz said disappearing from his branch and appearing in front of Sora. "We can talk a little bit after all dawn is near."

"You're right, of what you would like to talk?" She asked sitting down.

"Well I dunno, what about you?"

"Dunno, what about you?"

"Well this is certainly a very interesting chat." Vazz said laughing.

"Yeah." She answered also laughing. Suddenly she remembered her suspicions about Vazz.

"Well Vazz, what if you tell me about you?" She asked.

"Tell you something about me?" He asked surprised.

"Yup, I want to know about you."

"Well there's no much to say, I mean I just have memory of three weeks and one of them has been with you." Vazz told her.

"Well then, tell me about those two weeks." Sora replied smiling.

"Let's see… the first thing I remember is that I was lying in a bed… it was… painful." Vazz said faintly remembering his firsts memories.

"What do you mean by pain? Someone was hurting you?" Sora asked worried.

"Eh? No… it was something inside me… I was just half awake but I remember that I was feeling a huge pain like something burning inside me, I also remember someone coming into the room constantly or at least that's what I think, I was half unconscious."

"And then, what happened?"

"The next day, I guess so, I was fully conscious and the pain disappeared and in few hours I was able to walk and my host introduced himself, he was covered by a hood and he told me to call him Hope."

"Hope? How nice." Sora said sarcastically.

Vazz opened his eyes, he was laying on a bed. Then he remembered his past few hours, the problem was that he didn't remember anything else. _What the hell is going on? _He though. He sat down in order to calm down. _"What's happening here? Who the hell I am? _He asked himself holding on his sanity, which was fading slowly.

His desperate thoughts where interrupted when someone entered the room.

"I see that you are better, and it looks like the pain faded." A figure covered by a hood said from the room's entrance.

"I don't mean to be rude but… Who the well are you?" Vazz asked with something very close to rudeness.

"You can call me Hope." He answered simply.

"Hope? That's a very good name for a male." Vazz said sarcastically. "I would like to introduce myself but… I don't have any goddamn idea of who I am."

"Oh yeah, that can bug anyone." Hope said.

"I guess I have to thank you for taking care of me."

"Your welcome."

Vazz doubt for a second before asking.

"Do… do you know who I am?"

"Sorry I don't, I was walking near the cost when I found you lying on the ground unconscious."

"I see…"

"But there's something I know…" He said walking away.

"What is…" But before he could end his question Hope threw a knife to him. Before Vazz even noticed he caught the knife just before it reached his chest.

"That you have some very interesting skills." Hope said leaving the room. "Come downstairs, you must be hungry."

Still surprised by the unexpected attack Vazz noticed that Hope was right, he was really hungry.

Vazz abandoned the bed. He was wearing black clothes, he looked his outfit once more and for the first time he wondered about his appearance. He went downstairs and found himself in a living room with not so much as a decoration but charming at all.

He followed the smell of the food and he arrived to a small dinning room. There, Hope was cooking something, Vazz didn't have any idea of what but it smelled good and that was enough for him.

"What are you cooking?" Vazz asked.

"Eggs and beacon." He answered without turning. "Have a sit, is almost ready."

Vazz saw a nice square table with four chairs, one in each side. He sat down a gave the small room another look, like the rest of the house it wasn't very decorated but it was pretty.

"Well it's done, enjoy." Hope said giving Vazz some food.

"Thank you very much!" Vazz said and he started devouring his breakfast.

"It was delicious!" Vazz said finishing two minutes later.

"I can't imagine how do you know when hardly tasted it, you swallowed it too fast for that." Hope said laughing.

Vazz didn't know if he had to be offended or not, so he said nothing.

"Well now that I have your attention, and you are more calmed I have an offer for you?" Hope said seriously.

"I'm listening." Vazz answered changing his face.

"Well, you don't have any idea of who you are and, I presume, you don't have any place to go, at least that you can remember, and of course you have those impressive abilities."

"Continue." Vazz said.

"Well I will train you exactly for thirteen days; I will teach you how to be a dark slayer." He said.

"A what?" Vazz asked.

"Dark slayer, long time ago in the digiworld, the place where you are actually, some people was born with special abilities just like you; those people were trained and taught to use his skills."

"I see… and what's the catch?"

"I need you to do something with a certain group…" Hope said.

"What group?"

"The digidestineid…."

"I see… where do I sign?"

"You don't have too, now follow me." Hope said leaving the room.

Then he threw a black mask to him.

"And… I suggest you to don't let anyone to see your face until you remember everything, and when I say anyone I also mean… you." He finished.

"Am I that ugly?" He asked laughing.

Vazz said nothing and put the mask on. _Is amazing how easily you follow the instruction of a perfect stranger when you loose your memory. _He thought ironically.

He followed Hope to an extensive garden. There he was waiting besides a huge rounded stone.

"Well, first of all let's warm you a bit." He said patting the stone. "I want you to tie this stone to your back and run."

"You gotta be kidding me." Vazz replied.

"No I'm not, now do it." Hope said throwing a rope to him.

"Well, see ya later, I got some things to do." He said reentering the house.

Vazz started tying the stone as Hope instructed, then he tied the other end to his back. _Well is about time now. _He thought.

Vazz tried to ran but as he imagined, he couldn't. He tried harder a lot of times, but again he was unable. _Okay… I'm getting really frustrated. _He thought breathing hardly.

He turned and watched the huge and tremendously heavy stone. _How the hell am I supposed to run with this thing on? _Suddenly he had an idea. _When I was in the room and I caught that knife, even thou I did it almost automatically, I felt something that burst inside me when I felt death over me, may be if I concentrate enough …_

He closed his eyes and started concentrating. Suddenly he felt how the power was running through his veins. He opened his eyes and gave one step, nothing happened, then he gave another one and this time he herd the sound of the stone moving. Surprised he gave his third step and the stone moved again. _This thing is moving! Is really moving! _

Hided from Vazz's sight hope was watching him. _He really has wonderful ability's, well that's natural after all he is…_

After two hours of moving the stone Vazz was moving it faster and faster. Suddenly Hope appeared in front of him.

"I see you're doing good." He said.

"Well, I can't complain, is easier than it seems."

"I'm glad of hearing it, now I need you to wear this." Hope answered giving him four weight bracelets.

"You don't have an idea of how much I hate you…" Vazz said taking the bracelets, each of them was about twenty-two pounds. _This guy is trying to kill me. _

"Well I'm leaving, I don't wanna bother you while you are training." Hope said.

"Surely you don't." Vazz answered sarcastically, but hope wasn't there. _Damn he is fast…_

For the next twelve days Vazz trained untiringly, improving his speed, his reflexes and his fighting skills

"Well… this is the thirteenth day and as I said before, this is the last day of your training." Hope said.

"Yes I know." Vazz answered simply.

"Now let see how good you are."

Vazz unsheathed the katana that Hope gave him and prepared for whatever he was planning.

Hope drew a nine millimeters gun.

"This is a gun, this is a very useful and quick weapon used in the human world, that place I mentioned before." Hope said.

"Yeah, so…"

"I need you to evade or stop or whatever you want to avoid being touched by the bullets."

"Fair enough." Vazz answered.

"Well…" Hope said and started shooting him.

With his sword he repelled all of the fifteen bullets in the loader.

"Good." He said dropping the gun and taking another thing from his tunic. "Now this… is a machine gun."

"Damn it!" Vazz said while Hope was pressing the trigger. Almost instantly the rain of fire reached Vazz.

Once the loader of the fully automatic gun was empty Hope dropped it.

"Good." Hope said.

"You are sick man, you know?" Vazz said smiling but still breathing quickly.

"Well now that you mention it…" Hope started and quickly threw a knife to him.

Hope took Vazz by surprise but he repelled the knife with a slash of his sword.

"Good." Hope congratulated.

"As I said, you are sick." Vazz said still smiling. In those twelve days they built a strong friendship, after all, Hope was his only friend.

"I see you have really improved." Hope said. "Now is time for your last test."

"What is it?"

"Well, on your last test you will have to…" Hope started taking a sword. "Fight me and touch me at least once, but you just have ten minutes."

"I see, ten minutes, enough time so… bring it on!" Vazz answered attacking Hope.

Hope smiled and answered the attack quickly.

They fought fiercely against each other. But Vazz couldn't touch Hope, he was really good.

_Hope is amazing; I didn't have any idea of how good he is. _Vazz thought as he was fighting his mentor.

"I've become slow; I think I'm getting old." Hope said. "You just have one minute left."

"Well… then I don't have time to loose." He said and quickly ran toward Hope.

Suddenly Vazz had a strange feeling like the one he had when he caught the knife that Hope threw to him the first time they met.

Vazz relaxed a bit, and a little wound appeared in Hope's face.

"Exactly ten minutes… good." Hope said.

"I think is time for me to leave." Vazz said.

"Yeah, the digidestineid should arrive soon." Hope said.

"Well is time for you to tell me what do you want me to do with them."

Hope smiled simply.

"Well what I want you to do is…"

"After leaving Hope's house, I started looking for you, and… well I found ya."

"I see…" Sora said.

"Well that's my story." Vazz answered and looked the sky, the dawn was near.

"I think is time for us to leave, Sora." Vazz said.

"You are right." Sora said. "Uh… Vazz… Thank you for trusting me."

Vazz smiled, but he felt a little guilty…


	7. The slayer and me Part 1

**VII**

**The slayer and me Part 1**

"Once you have found him, you know what to do." The hologram of a man said to the black shape.

"Of course I know, get rid of him." The shape answered.

"Good, but be cautious."

"I will, don't worry." The shape said. "I better return before they find out."

And with that the hologram faded and the shape disappeared.

"Where's Vazz?" Matt asked looking for him.

"He left very early in the morning, like an hour ago." Sora answered.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked inquisitively.

"I was talking to him when he told me that he had something to do and left."

"I wonder where he is." Kari said a little bit worried.

"Don't worry Kari, he is okay, after all he is Vazz." Mimi said confidently.

"Well I'm gonna look for him." Matt said

"You shouldn't, it's dangerous." Izzy told him.

"I can perfectly take care of myself, thank you." Matt answered annoyed.

"I'm coming with ya." Sora said.

"I already told ya, I can perfectly take care of myself." Matt answered harshly.

"I know… I just wanted to be with you." Sora answered, hurt by Matt's words.

Matt looked at her, repented.

"Sorry dear… I just don't know what's going on with me." Matt said apologizing.

"It's okay, don't worry." She answered.

"But I would really like you to come with me dear, if you want of course."

"I will." She said standing up and walking toward him.

Vazz arrived just fifteen minutes after the couple left.

"Where are Matt and Sora?" Vazz asked.

"Looking for you." Mimi answered smiling.

"Well I should find them, this forest can be dangerous." Vazz said.

"No, leave them." Izzy said.

"Yeah, they need a little time alone." Mimi said agreeing with Izzy.

"Hmm… I see…" Vazz answered doubtfully.

Matt and Sora were walking silently under the trees. Even when none of them was saying anything the silence was peaceful and comfortable. They could understand each other perfectly even without talking.

Sora came closer to him looking for his warm and he put his arm around her shoulders. Sora stopped and embraced him.

"I love you Matt." She said quietly.

"I live you too dear." He answered closing his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a little drop of water in his chest, and then Sora started trembling.

"What's wrong dear?" Matt asked very concerned.

Sora continued sobering. _Why I'm crying? _She asked herself.

"Why are you crying hon?"

"It's just that I… that I'm afraid of loosing you like we lost Tai." Sora said sobbing. _Like I lost Tai…_

She wasn't lying, but what she was saying wasn't entirely true either. She was worried about Matt of course about everyone else, but the meaning of her tears was… may be it was…

"It's okay dear, I'll be okay, everything is gonna be okay, we will find Tai and everything is going to be back to normal." He said.

"You are right." She said recovering her smile as she cleaned her face. "After all, Vazz is with us."

Suddenly a stab of jealousy came to him.

"You are putting too much hope on him, don't ya think?" Matt said in a way that reminded an accusation.

"Well yes, I do." She answered firmly.

Vazz was sitting silently, looking at the woods trying to hear anything that could mean a risk for the missing couple.

"Don't worry they are okay." Mimi said noticing Vazz's tension.

Vazz stood quiet still trying to hear even the most insignificant sound.

"Mimi is right, try to relax a little bit." Izzy said watching the screen of his laptop.

"It's been a while since they left, may be we should look for them." Joe proposed.

"They need a time alone, we better leave them, they will be back sooner or later." T.K. said.

"Yeah, may be they need time to do 'that' or 'that'." Mimi said with an evil tone.

"Mimi! Stop saying that kind of things." Joe said fixing his glasses.

"Joe is right; these woods would be a very uncomfortable place to do that." Kari said laughing.

"Yeah we should stay here." T.K. said. "What do you think Vazz?"

Vazz wasn't paying attention to their conversation; he was lost in his thoughts. _I have a bad feeling about this. _He thought.

Sora and Matt were walking when they heard the sound of a river, they walked toward it but they found that the river was at the bottom of a cliff. Even with that, the road was quite wide, so they kept walking.

After some minutes walking beside the cliff Matt stopped.

"We should come back, it's been like an hour since we left." He suggested.

"You are right, probably Vazz is already there."

Just after a few steps Sora stopped.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"What?"

Suddenly Sora pushed Matt just a few seconds before some huge rocks fell down the cliff and one of those grey and black giant digimons appeared, with the shape of a grotesque turtle. The monster stood between Matt and Sora.

"Matt you must escape, go and get Vazz, I'm gonna distract the monster!" Sora, who was trapped on the other side by the monster and the cliff, shouted.

"I can't leave you here!" He shouted.

"There's nothing we can do, go and get him, I will be fine!" She cried, and started running.

_There's nothing I can do? The only one who can fight is him? The only one capable of protecting Sora, of finding Tai? _He asked to himself and started running to the other side.

He was running with all his speed but he was still too far, too far… He fall on his knees, desperate.

_I'm weak… there's nothing I can do… and because of that I'm gonna loose her, cuz I can't protect her._ He thought as tears began to fall down his face.

Vazz was sitting quietly, when suddenly he heard or felt something and he stood up quickly.

"What's wrong Vazz?" Izzy asked.

"Damn it!" He shouted ignoring Izzy, but before anyone could say anything he disappeared.

After some minutes running at his maximum speed he found Matt, he was on his knees, crying. Suddenly he felt something like a cold blade on his chest. _Where's Sora?_

"Matt are you okay?" Vazz asked without receiving an answer.

"Matt are you okay?" He asked again, getting the same answer.

"Where's Sora?" He asked, but nothing.

"Where is Sora?" Vazz asked almost shouting.

"Everything is lost…" Matt said quietly.

Vazz took Matt from the arm and made him stand up, once he was on his feet, he gave him a very strong and quick punch on the face.

For a strange reason the punch reminded him of Tai and the way he used to punch him bringing him back to reality.

"Where's Sora?" Vazz asked again confident, of this time, receiving an answer.

"Follow this path, and then the sound of a river." He said pointing the way.

"Okay." Vazz answered. "Now I need you to return with the others and wait for us."

Matt controlled himself and just nodded.

"Please take care of them." Vazz said before disappearing.

Sora was trying desperately to escape from the monster, but even when it was slow, it was gigantic, so it was close to catch her. Suddenly she fell down and the monster reached her. The monster attacked her but she was able to avoid it. _That was close. _

The monster roared and attacked again, but the attack was stopped by something, something wearing a black tunic and holding a katana on his right hand.

Vazz gave a high jump and cut the beast, which regenerated instantly. _Crap. _Vazz thought and returned to Sora side.

The beast roared and threw some spikes to them, Vazz took Sora and avoided them but one was able to hurt him in the arm.

_I think I don't have any other option. _He thought and gently put Sora on the ground. He sheathed his sword and closed his eyes. He stood that way for a moment and then opened his eyes, moved one of his feet back, and put his right hand on his sword.

"Final judgment." He said quietly as he unsheathed and sheathed his sword at an incredible speed three times. Then three purple orbs appeared surrounding the beats and becoming a great amount of slashes they turned the beast in very small pieces.

Once the monster was eliminated he turned back to Sora.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded and tried to stand up. But in that very moment he noticed that Sora was at the very edge of the cliff, but he was just able to give one step before the piece of the cliff where she was standing broke taking her to the river at the bottom, Vazz quickly went after her, falling to the void of that cliff…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's been a while since i updated I apologize, even when this chapter is a little bit boring and short it's just the first part of a longer one about Sora and Vazz... and Tai hehehe so enjoy please RR**

**I wanna thank all my reviwers this chapters are for you. **


End file.
